Más allá de la razón
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Si bien Jim podía arrepentirse de muchas cosas, salvar a Spock no era una de ellas. Aunque eso le haya costado la Enterprise.


**No puedo evitar chillar cada vez que veo "Star Trek: en la oscuridad" (bueno, viendo cualquiera de las 3 películas de Star Trek) pero ésta en particular, me inspira bastante, ¡hay tanto de lo que Fangirlear! Está llena de señales, gestos, miradas, un montón de cosas entre Jim y Spock. Además en esta película aflora lo más instintivo y real de cada uno y su relación –suspira-**

 **No ha sido beteado porque Dra-chan me dio el visto bueno en los anteriores, además sé que está ocupada. Aun así, nena, te adoro.**

 **Un saludo especial para Phaos-sama, querida, tus reviews son lo mejor de la vida~**

 **.**

 **Inspirado en la película "Star Trek: en la oscuridad"**

* * *

 **Más allá de la razón**

 **.**

 **1**

Jim se acomodó el uniforme de color gris justo antes de entrar en el ascensor. Siempre lo hacía a último momento porque odiaba lo apretado que se sentía, le daba la sensación de que se estaba ahogando.

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó las manos atrás. Su mente era un revoltijo de cosas, como siempre, pero esta vez eran emociones demasiado complejas las que se agolpaban en su cabeza y cuerpo.

Había perdido el mando de la Enterprise y había desilusionado a Pike, la figura más cercana a un padre que alguna vez ha tenido, y todo por ser descuidado, por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Si bien él siempre se había encomendado a los instintos, su decisión de salvar aquel planeta lo había conducido directo al fracaso.

No tan solo había expuesto la nave, violando una de las principales directrices, sino que casi había perdido a Spock.

 _Spock…_

A pesar de lo molesto y dolido que estaba, porque, _carajo_ , él había salvado la vida de su Primer Oficial y este lo había delatado con Pike. Estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el que se había equivocado en primer lugar había sido él porque no debió interferir.

Si bien Jim podía arrepentirse de muchas cosas, salvar a Spock no era una de ellas. Aunque eso le haya costado la Enterprise.

 _"Él te dejaría morir"_

La voz de McCoy salió a flote en su mente y se sintió como el piquete de una avispa, el ardor de la incomodidad se esparció por su cuerpo ante aquella frase. No la había podido quitar de su cabeza, estaba ahí, latente. Huesos tenía razón, Spock era demasiado lógico, aunque su amistad se hubiera afianzado, su naturaleza Vulcana lo hacía actuar de forma lógica. Además… Spock no sentía lo mismo por él.

Jim estaba enamorado, en todo ese tiempo que habían compartido no había podido evitar lo interesante y al mismo tiempo "tierno" que se la hacía su actuar. La mezcla de ambos mundos, una constante que se reflejaba en la vida de Spock y que a él le encantaba observar y compartir.

Las puertas frente a él se abrieron y entonces lo vio, ese cabello negro perfectamente cortado y las orejas puntiagudas. Spock entró en el ascensor también, aun así, Jim prefirió ignorarlo. Seguía dolido y no se sentía capaz de verlo sin darle un puñetazo en la cara. Quizás un beso después.

—Capitán —le habló Spock.

Solo con eso el humano se derritió, después de todo, sería la última vez que el vulcano lo llamara por ese título.

—Ya no más Spock, soy Primer Oficial —contestó seco, tratando de controlar el revuelo en su interior—. Fui degradado y usted reasignado.

—Es una fortuna que las consecuencias no fueran más severas.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Capitán, jamás fue mi intención…

—¡Capitán, no! —Lo interrumpió Jim, atreviéndose a encararlo por fin—. Le salvé la vida, usted lo reportó y perdí mi nave.

Jim por fin lo había sacado de su pecho, de mejor manera de la que se imaginó, pero ya lo había dicho. Esperaba que Spock lo dejara hasta ahí porque no estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron de allí.

—Comandante, ahora entiendo que debí avisarle que presenté el reporte.

 _Pero ya es tarde, Spock._

—Me es familiar su compulsión por acatar las reglas pero yo no puedo hacerlo —dijo, y fue consciente de que su voz había subido unos tonos—. De donde yo vengo, cuando una persona le salva la vida no lo apuñala por la espalda.

—Los Vulcanos no mienten.

—Entonces le hablo a su mitad humana. Si puedes entender… porqué fue que volví…

Sus miradas se encontraron y Spock se veía muy serio, pero confundido. Claro que no lo entendía, pero Jim quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba que lo comprendiera, pero el Capitán de la nave USS Bradbury los interrumpió. Spock debía ser su comandante ahora.

Estaba frustrado y en ese momento el miedo se disipó, si ya no serían compañeros, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—La verdad es que… lo voy a extrañar —soltó con una sonrisa suave, un toque coqueto.

 _Vamos Spock, interprétalo._ Pensó alzando las cejas, instándolo a contestar. Era una señal, ¡era una señal la que le estaba dando!

En cambio, solo vio esos labios abrirse, vio la duda en sus cejas juntas y luego un titubeo. Spock terminó por cerrar la boca y simplemente lo miró.

Jim no podía con él. Simplemente no podía con su nulo entendimiento por los gestos humanos.

A la mierda.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se giró, dejando a Spock allí de pie y podía sentir los ojos del vulcano en la espalda mientras lo dejaba atrás. No le importaba, Jim estaba resignado. Si Spock no podía interpretarlo, sería por algo, quizás perdería su amistad con él si se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 _¿Valía la pena algo así?_

 **2**

Jim caminaba por las instalaciones, rumbo a la Enterprise. Había sido restituido y Spock también, a su petición, volvía a ser su Primer Oficial.

Todo sería perfecto, pero las circunstancias eran demasiado dolorosas para sentirse siquiera aliviado. Jim había perdido a una persona muy importante, la persona que lo había convencido de entrar a la Flota Estelar, que había creído en él cuando nadie más lo hizo, la persona que le mostró otro camino además del dolor de su pérdida al nacer. Pike fue el padre que nunca tuvo.

Ahora estaba allí, camino a vengar su muerte. Tenía que hacerlo, Pike no merecía ser asesinado de una forma tan cruel y cobarde.

Jim no era bueno lidiando con una pérdida, porque a su padre lo había perdido al nacer y el dolor era diferente. Ahora la furia lo estaba consumiendo, la sed de venganza. No se detenía a pensar en nada y en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a tranzar tampoco, ni siquiera con Spock y sus intentos por calmar su ira, aconsejándolo en sus decisiones.

Jim Tiberius Kirk quería venganza. Tendría venganza.

 **3**

Jim era un remolino de sensaciones, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora no era parte de su esencia, estaba obligado a vivirlas, le carcomían la carne en su interior.

Ahí estaba Spock, desesperándolo aún más. El vulcano parecía escueto y estaba empeñado en contradecirlo en cada decisión que estaba tomando. Jim sabía que estaba siendo caprichoso, que estaba completamente abandonado a su sentir, pero el dolor de la pérdida y de su propio amor por Spock habían terminado por hacerlo sucumbir e ignorar su juicio.

Estaban ahí, en una nave rumbo a un planeta de dominio Klingon a cazar a alguien del que no sabían nada más que el hecho de que era el asesino de Pike.

Para empeorar las cosas, Uhura y Spock discutían como una pareja normal. Él no quería escuchar eso, él no quería que le restregaran en la cara su relación.

—… de lo que me pasaría si murieras, Spock —. La voz de Uhura diciendo aquello se internó en su cerebro sin querer.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, Spock no tenía idea de las consecuencias que tendría su muerte. Él era importante para ambos, para él. Aun así, el vulcano parecía ajeno a ello, no le importaba, no sabía lo valioso que era para los demás.

Entonces Jim estuvo seguro de una cosa: sin Spock, él también moriría.

 **4**

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los orbes café frente a él. Spock estaba de rodillas a su lado, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y su rostro compungido. Jim jamás lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, tan débil. Tan herido.

Jim estaba muriendo, lo sentía en las vibraciones bajo su piel, en el calor que quemaba sus órganos. Lo sentía en cada bocanada de tóxico aire que atravesaba sus pulmones. Aun así, sus ojos seguían clavados en Spock, apreciando cada facción de su rostro, la mandíbula cuadrada, esos labios curvos, sus orejas puntiagudas, ¡cuánto deseaba tocarlas! Estaba grabando en su memoria todo de él.

Sonrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban, porque si iba a morir, no pedía nada más que a ese vulcano junto a él.

Lo amaba, estaba enamorado con cada fibra de su ser. Quería que lo comprendiera, quería que Spock por fin supiera porqué se empeñaba en salvarlo, en tenerlo a su lado, porqué se preocupaba por su bienestar, el por qué atesoraba tanto su vida.

—Porque somos amigos —fue lo que Spock dijo.

 _No, era mucho más que eso._

Jim alzó la mano y la puso contra el cristal, él sabía que el toque de sus dedos era un beso vulcano, por ello esa raza era tan cuidadosa con el tacto. Con ese gesto, esperaba que Spock lo comprendiera al fin.

Entonces sucedió, el azabache alzó la mano con el saludo vulcano y la puso contra el cristal. El calor que recorrió el cuerpo de Jim fue diferente, fue como un bálsamo entre todo el dolor de la radiación y su corazón latió una última vez, llevándose consigo el poderoso deseo de Jim de que el cristal no estuviera en medio.

 **5**

La voz de Spock resonaba en la lejanía, pero Jim no podía verlo. Todo era luz, brillante y blanca, no había nada más. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada. Solo podía escuchar esa voz. Spock le hablaba, lo llamaba, su tono era suave y su voz cálida.

Él quería ir, quería encontrarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el techo blanco de una habitación fue todo lo que encontró. Movió el rostro siendo al fin consciente de su cuerpo, estaba ahí, la carne, los huesos, su sentir. Estaba de regreso.

La voz de McCoy llegó a sus oídos, dijo algo de que había estado inconsciente una semana, pero todo se nubló cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Spock, que estaba sonriendo, suave, estaba ahí.

Su doctor y mejor amigo salió del cuarto, dejándolos solos. El vulcano no se movió, haciendo que Jim se desesperara, las sensaciones y sentimientos volvían a su mente atropelladamente, pero tenía muy claro su anhelo por sentirlo, de todos modos, fue lo último que pensó antes de morir.

—Capitán…

—¿Ahora comprendes por qué fue que te salvé? —lo interrumpió Jim. Lo último que quería era perder más tiempo.

Spock asintió con suavidad y sus ojos café parecían brillar. Jim pensó que no se podía ver más guapo con ese porte, las manos atrás y el uniforme impecable.

—Bésame, Spock.

Notó el desconcierto en ese rostro cuando las puntiagudas cejas se alzaron y esa mirada bajó hasta el piso. Por un momento pensó que el vulcano se negaría, hasta que avanzó hacia él. Jim sacó la lengua para mojarse los labios sin mucho éxito, sentía la boca seca y el latido de su corazón no ayudaba.

Entonces Spock se inclinó, sus miradas conectadas y el aroma del vulcano embotándole los sentidos. Lo quería, quería esos labios sobre los suyos en ese instante, pero Spock parecía tomarse su tiempo. No era justo.

Jim quería reclamarle, pero temía hablar y que Spock se retractara, había esperado tanto por ello…

Esos labios curvos al fin se posaron en los suyos, se sentían suaves y el toque fue leve, a pesar de ello, Jim presionó de vuelta, cerrando los ojos porque quería perderse en esa sensación, perderse en ese toque. Pero el rubio no se destacaba por su paciencia, así que abrió la boca y jaló de ese labio inferior con ganas, se sentía carnoso entre los suyos y Spock devolvió el gesto con apremio.

Jim ronroneó contra esa boca cuando el azabache lo besó profundo, su lengua acudió entre los labios de Spock, se sentía caliente y suave, se sentía bien. Se derritió en ese beso, porque Spock estaba respondiendo con energía, lo estaba besando con fuerza, no había duda, cada succión y cada toque era genuino.

Su mano reptó por ese cuello hasta perderse en las hebras negras de su nuca, su pelo era duro y cosquilleó contra sus dedos. Lo acercó más a él y Jim no tuvo vergüenza en morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, chupando luego, metiendo la lengua otra vez.

—Jim… —susurró Spock contra su boca, pero Jim no pudo más que sentirse más complacido, lo besó otro poco, no podía cansarse del calor de esa boca, del aroma de Spock. De él.

Soltó el agarre a regañadientes y se permitió sonreír cuando sus ojos vieron la piel verdosa en el rostro del vulcano.

—Te amo, Spock. Ese es el motivo de que sea capaz de dar mi vida por ti.

—Jim —soltó Spock y su expresión se tornó pesarosa, al humano el entraron ganas de abrazarlo o volver a besarlo, quizás más—. Comprendo tus sentimientos y créeme cuando te digo que es recíproco, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—¿Estuviste preocupado, pinchudo? —Preguntó Jim con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Más que eso, Jim —respondió el azabache y su expresión permaneció seria—. Por fin comprendo todo lo que abarca este sentimiento, comprendo los tuyos, los míos, incluso los de mi padre hacia mi madre. Ahora lo comprendo todo.

Sus miradas siguieron conectadas y Jim supo que podría estar así toda la vida, con ese rostro cerca del suyo, con esa boca casi rozando la propia.

—Por eso Uhura y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Jim con los ojos muy abiertos—. Bueno, mentiría si dijera que eso me molesta, pero ¿fue en buenos términos?

—Por supuesto, de hecho ella fue la que lo sugirió. Tuve otro conflicto emocional cuando te vi morir tras ese cristal y ella se dio cuenta de mi sentir incluso antes que yo mismo.

—Ya veo —contestó Jim asintiendo—. Entonces podemos intentarlo.

—Así es.

Otra sonrisa radiante y Jim volvió a enterrar los dedos en ese cabello negro para jalarlo hacia sí. Lo besó con más pasión, entre risitas que se le escapaban y la euforia de todo lo acontecido.

Spock estaba ahí, lo había salvado y correspondía sus sentimientos.

—¡Oh, maldita sea, Jim! —Exclamó McCoy al entrar en la estancia, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran rompiendo el beso—. Esto es algo que, definitivamente _,_ no quería ver.

—Lo siento, Huesos.

—Sí, sí. Luego pueden conseguirse una habitación en algún hotel, lejos de la Flota Estelar. Ahora, necesito monitorear a Jim, ¡acaba de volver de la muerte y ya está expuesto a emociones intensas!

—Lo siento, Doctor —se disculpó Spock con seriedad—. Es prudente que me retire. Nos vemos luego, Capitán.

—Nos vemos, Spock —se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Los ojos celestes de Jim refulgieron con vida, siguiendo la espalda del vulcano que abandonaba la habitación. Pero ya no había incertidumbre en esa lejanía.

Jim estaba feliz de tener esa segunda oportunidad y amaría a Spock sin tapujos, sin miedos, porque no todos los días se volvía a la vida. Tenía una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 **Esto ha sido un revoltijo de cosas que fueron saliendo a medida que avanzaba la película, pero quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Jim, sobre todo por sus señales hacia Spock xD Tenía que sacármelo de mi fangirlístico corazón.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y me disculpo por cualquier error.**

 **Larga vida y prosperidad.-**


End file.
